Ghostly Friends
by xXMissOtakuXx
Summary: 'Tsuna just didn't know how it all happen. Really. He blinked his eyes through the sunlight just to see six male strangers out in his backyard.' No parings. Ghost!Guardians (of the tenth gen.) Child!Tsuna (in the first few chapters)


**Another ghostfic and I know there are some out in the KHR fandom. I hope I make this unique (If I can). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

* * *

**Prologue**

Tsuna just didn't know how it all happen. Really. He blinked his eyes through the sunlight just to see six male strangers out in his backyard. Well, one was standing far from them.

…

He was very sure that he was alone a moment ago. The eyelids repeatedly move up and down, confusion was obviously tinted in the brown eyes. The six strangers were definitely not on his familiar list.

The air brush past him, the grass and he titled his head like a toddler. They all looked transparent to him, that was not for a human being. But yet they somehow look solid to him. He didn't pay much attention to it much as one of them with silver hair and a scowl on his face destroyed the silence first.

"How the hell did we end up here?" His hands slipped to his pants pocket, the same expression sticking on the face.

"Kufufu, could this be a mistake? I refuse to meet with a child like him."

"We shouldn't just judge him by appearance you know." The owner with the hazel eyes smiled.

"Geez, and I was hoping for some sleep."

"We don't need your complaining, Stupid Cow."

"Hey! I'm not a stupid cow. I am Lambo-sama."

From the brunet's point of view, the man with emerald eyes swipe his hands across the teenager head that called himself 'Lambo-sama'. The victim fell forward on his knee and water brimmed up to his eyes.

"Gotta...stay...c-calm.."

Sniffles were heard, the nose running with a slight of snot until then he cried out. A mutter of 'crybaby' was barely heard as another silvered hair shouted out to the person that made an assault.

"Oi Gokudera, you should apologize to the EXTREME!

"Why would I?" The hand that just swiped went back to its place and the male went a little further from the group, probably from the noise.

"Hm, why don't the skylark join us?" The one with the pineapple hairstyle twirl something that look like to Tsuna a 'big pitch fork'.

"Hn." A man with black raven hair, purple dress shirt and a yellow puff on his head leaned on a tree. He didn't bother opening his eyes, arms were folded.

"Okay, so how about introductions." The hazel eyes owner kneel down to the toddler brunet and the smile still stuck like with super glue was there.

"Hello, my name is Yamamoto Takeshi. What's yours?"

The brunet blinked again, processing the words slowly, before standing up and running towards the glass sliding doors. The four strangers moved their heads, excluding of the injured cow teen and the raven haired leaning on the tree. The eyes followed the steps of the small toddler while Yamamato blinked.

"Okaa-san! There are strangers here." He yelled.

The hazel eyed sighed and stood up, considering that this was a normal experience cause you really don't see people appearing out in the yard asking for your name really. The steps between the feet was short and clumsy. It could take one of them with only four or five steps just to be in front to of him just in a matter of seconds.

Just as the diminutive hands reach the glass door, he slide it with just a tiny difficulty due to his height reaching the handle and slip into the crack he manage to do.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!"

The strangers went and enter the the house without any permission since nobody going to stop them. The cow teen had stopped crying, muffled sniffled could be heard still and he rubbed the tears off his cheek, rubbing them to hard that the the skin became red a little.

"Okaa-san, there are strangers in the yard. What should we do?"

"Eh? There was people in the yard?"

The brunette woman who was working in the kitchen for lunch, turn to her son, tugging on her apron. The young boy nodded, trying to make her check the backyard. She slipped off her apron complying to the younger brunet, turning off the appliances and walk to the yard door, Tsuna following suit.

"I didn't know we had someone else in the house. Are you sure?" She spoke to the toddler.

He nodded again.

She open the sliding door wider before stepping out onto the wooden floors of the porch. There were thudding steps heard from the floorboard, she search around with her eyes to see anyone.

The peaceful atmosphere was the same. The tamed grass, the tree, the red ball was there by Tsuna, nothing out of the ordinary.

As usual for what most adult say, she saw none.

"Tsu-kun, there's nobody." She called out to her son, who swore that he had at least saw someone here.

"But okaa-san, I really saw about...er...six people here. I'm telling the truth."

She gave him an apologizing smile. "I'm sorry Tsu-kun, but you see, nobody is here."

The boy looked out and what she was saying was true, nobody was there. But his toddler mind started to spin in all sorts of imaginative things like they must be some kind of monsters then. Ah, how those young mind works.

His mind got mess up with such ideas that his mother shook him out since he didn't response.

"Tsu-kun?"

"O-okay. I got it." He mumbled.

She beamed at him and took his hand. "So how about we forget about this and eat lunch after I finish making it?"

He perked up at the word lunch and nodded. It was hard to decline her meals and her omelet was the number one of all. The adult lead them into the house, forgetting the incident quickly because of her obliviousness and Tsuna followed like a puppy.

In the living room, the same silver hair, scowling face sat on the couches. He arms behind his head leaning back. It was expected for the mother not to believe her son. Only a handful of toddler kids could only see them, but as soon they grew up they forget everything about them. The same would go to the brunet brat.

He clicked his tongue for wishing that he had a cigarette with him but he was a ghost dammit. He miss the taste of it when he was a human. He was definitely craving for it, but too bad that he can never ever taste the tobacco, puffing out the smoke that had made him enjoyed it somehow. Though he does know when not to smoke where. He turn his head to see the Sawadas going to the kitchen. He kept sitting as if nothing major going to happen.

Just as they pass the living room, the young brunet turned his head and his eyes widen at them. Too much surprises happening. His mouth open a little and stop in his steps. How did they manage go in his house without noticing it? He called out to his mother, catching her attention again.

"Okaa-san, they're here in the living room."

"Huh?"

None of the six paid attention to it since she would shook it off like she never saw them. Adults joking off and walk away, leaving the child feeling a little betrayed that their parents couldn't believed them.

The silvered head close his eyes and counted, waiting for the predictable reaction.

3...

2...

1...

"Hm? I don't remember inviting anyone. Oh well, would you guys like to eat for lunch?"

The strangers snapped their head to their direction, Tsuna squeaked and went behind his mother.

She could see them!?

* * *

**Okay, I would have made it longer but I decided to end it there. So end of prologue. Though may not look like it I guess. Sorry for not giving the other guardians more attention, but I'll make it up later. **

**I know you guys have questions, but be patient okay?**

**I don't where I could mention it but Tsuna is 5 years old and the guardians, well since they are ghost, they don't really have an age but their appearance is the TYL!versions or I could say their adults selves (except for Lambo), so imagine like that.**

**Your thoughts on it? Hope I didn't made anyone too OOC but the guardians are in their like TYL versions so they had to at least mature.**


End file.
